


{ rise of a king and the fall of a queen }

by marrzbarrz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Fantasy AU, Dream Smp, Dream’s in prison lmao, Drista’s POV, Eret’s king, Fantasy AU, Gen, Sapnap and George are like Drista’s big brothers, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrzbarrz/pseuds/marrzbarrz
Summary: “Your brother’s in prison, Drista.”Her forest green eyes went wide. She shook her head and let out a nervous laugh.“That’s a joke, right? You’re kidding.”Or:Drista comes back to the kingdom of the Dream SMP after 6 years of being gone only to find out her brother’s been forced off his throne.
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Phil Watson & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot, no relationships :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Drista looked out at the silvery snow that topped the wrought iron gates holding the small houses of the SMP captive. Her hand gripped the wood of the axe handle tightly, scrunching her nose as the harsh wind bit at her face. The corners of her mouth turned up in a satisfied smile, and she continued forward through the gates. She passed the familiar houses that she knew belonged to some of her closest friends as a child, weaving in and out of the crowds of children playing in the streets. It had been years since she had been here. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned, the axe coming to rest by her side. A tall boy stared down at her. Drista didn’t like how tall he was. It made her feel tiny. 

“Drista! You’re back? I haven’t seen you in years, I thought you died or some shit!”

He exclaimed, a playful grin appearing on his face. She knew that smile. 

“Tommy? Oh my god, you’re- you’re so tall? And your hair grew out a bunch, and- you’re so different now, I missed you!”

She dropped the axe and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Tommy laughed, hugging her back before taking a step backwards and looking at her. 

“Where have you been? You just left one day, you were practically the talk of the kingdom. Phil was asking where you went, he was fuckin’ shocked when you just stopped showing up. He thought of you like another daughter, I mean you kinda need a new dad considering-” 

He stopped. Drista laughed nervously, shaking her head and staring down at the ground.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s been years since that happened, I’m over it now. I mean it’s not like they ever did very much for me, huh? Too focused on their own stuff to ever care…” 

She shrugged and picked up the axe off the ground. “Anyways, I should get going, I want to talk to Clay an’ stuff.” Drista waved, running off before Tommy could get a word in.    


Philza put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, sighing quietly as he watched Drista run off. 

“Poor girl, still doesn’t know what happened to her brother…”

Tommy nodded. “I didn’t think I should have been the one to tell her. It’s been years, Phil, she was gone for so, so, long. She’s missed a lot.” 

Phil hesitated for a moment before pulling his hand away from Tommy’s shoulder and opening the door to their house. “She’s going to need a lot of help, Toms, it’d be good if you two can find a way to reconnect.” Philza slipped inside the house, letting the door shut behind him. The blonde let out a breath and took a seat on the steps of their porch.   


Drista arrived at the magnificent wooden gates of the palace, pushing them open with a slight grin. She waved at the two guards, mumbling a “Hey Sap, hey Punz” at the two and pushing the smiley face mask up slightly. They nodded back and moved slightly to the side so she could enter the throne room. She walked inside, grinning as she glanced over at the throne. A tall man with fluffy brown hair and a pair of dark sunglasses sat on it. This was most certainly not her brother. 

“Drista…? Is that you?” His voice was deep. There was a soft clacking noise vibrating through the hall as the heels of his boots clicked against the ground. 

Her face shifted to a deep frown. “Where’s Clay? Why are you sitting on his throne, Eret?” She asked flatly. Eret simply shook his head, adjusting the long red cloak that hung off of his shoulders.

“It’s been a while, you’ve missed so, so much. We need to talk.” His head was turned away from her. Pushing up his sunglasses with one hand, he looked back over at the young girl. 

“Your brother is in prison, Drista.” Her forest green eyes went wide. She shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. “That’s a joke, right? You’re kidding. Clay heard about me coming back and decided it would be funny to play a joke on me. Right?”

Eret paused. It looked like he was deciding what to say. “No. I’m sorry. A lot has happened since you’ve been gone… he- he’s done a lot of bad things, Drista. We think the power got to his head, and he just.. snapped. Even George and Sapnap couldn’t do anything. They tried.” He turned and sat back down on the throne. “After your parents died, and Dream came into power, he made a lot of terrible decisions that… hurt so many people. People were divided. Tommy and Wilbur and Niki and Fundy and Tubbo all separated from the kingdom for a while. I went with them too. There was a fight, and I eventually betrayed them.” He paused to take a breath. Drista had taken off her mask and was looking at Eret with an interested yet sad expression.

“There was more conflict, more fighting, and eventually… people started dying. First it was Wilbur. That destroyed Tommy, of course. Some people think it was.. Phil who killed him. All we know is Phil came back from wherever everyone had settled down and Wilbur didn’t. Fundy claims he sometimes sees him as a ghost sometimes, but obviously most people think that’s just.. his way of trying to deal with this. No one else knows what happened between everyone who separated from us other than those who were involved. There are rumors, of course, but no one really knows.” He sighed, taking his sunglasses off to reveal his milky white eyes. “You should talk to him yourself, he’ll tell you how this all happened.” Her eyebrows furrowed together and she nodded once. “Drista, go talk to Sapnap and George. They can get you settled back into your room.” Eret turned away from the girl, crossing his arms. “I’ll arrange with Sam for you to talk to Dream tomorrow. Get some rest. I’m sure Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled will be excited to see you’re back. They’ve missed you quite a lot.” 

She pulled the mask back down over her face, pulling her long blonde hair out of the braid it was in. Drista stared at Eret for a moment longer. “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista makes the visit to her brother in prison.

Drista turned and left the throne room. She continued through the halls of the castle, stopping in front of the large portrait at the end of the biggest corridor. Her mother and father’s sharp green eyes stared back at her, seeming to watch over her as if she were still a small child. The girl laughed to herself, pulling a small knife from the sheath at her side. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed the sharp tip of her blade against the face of her mother, daring to rip through the canvas. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Your brother will be pissed when he comes back.” A voice called out from behind her. She settled back down on flat feet, turning to find the source of the voice. “Welcome back to the castle, princess.” A man with longish black hair and a white bandana tied around his forehead was standing there. 

“Sapnap.” He waved back at her, a familiar smirk on his face. Drista smiled, dropping the knife on the ground and running over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

“I missed you, no one really told us where you went after that school.” Sapnap explained calmly.   
“Well, you know. Just.. doing stuff.” She replied, putting her hand on the back of her neck. “Unimportant.”  
He raised his eyebrow at her, before shaking his head and pulling back from the hug. “Mhm.. gotcha. Your brother never seemed concerned, so I just figured he knew where you were.” 

Drista nodded quickly, the blonde strands of hair around her head bouncing up and down as she did. “Yup, totally nothing to worry about. Anyways, can you tell me what happened with my brother? No one will tell me anything. All I know is he was a bad king, people tried to like, leave the kingdom.. And now he’s in prison?” She huffed. “What the hell happened?”

Sapnap took a deep breath. “He got into this argument with Tommy and Tubbo. It lasted forever, eventually resulted in them splitting off to form another ‘country’ or so they called it. There were some other people that went with them. I didn’t really- participate in that. Other than some conflict with Fundy and Niki.” He shook his head. “But- anyways. Tommy and Tubbo eventually set up a meeting with Dream, to get back something he had taken from the two. Dream basically forced them to hand over everything they had brought with them, and he got rid of it all in front of them.” She let out a quiet sigh, leaning backwards against a wall. “While they were doing that, Ranboo and Purpled got everyone together. Eventually, everyone got to the castle. Punz and I were on watch then, I remember Dream saying something about not letting anyone inside. We could hear yelling from inside, and at one point he said something about killing Tubbo,” Drista’s breath hitched at this, her eyes going wide. He glanced at her for a moment before continuing. “At that, the two of us dropped our swords. We weren’t going to fight for him anymore. Eventually, people got inside, and stormed the throne room. That...- was pretty much the end of everything.” His voice trailed off at the end, and he turned his head to look down the corridor.  
Drista glared at the ground. Her eyebrows drew together and hot tears started to swell up in her eyes. This wasn’t the Clay she knew. This wasn’t the big brother that had taught her how to fight with a sword, how to dodge and attack and use her small stature to her advantage. This wasn’t the big brother who had promised to rule over the kingdom respectfully, the crown once belonging to their father placed carefully atop his blonde curls. She knew this wasn’t him, this couldn’t be him. But yet... It was. Sapnap had no reason to lie, and she knew that.   
“Princess..?”  
His words snapped her out of her thoughts, and she shook her head, looking back up at him and shaking her head. “I’m fine, sorry,” She assured. Drista’s voice was slightly shaky, and Sapnap seemed to notice that, acknowledging it with a simple tilt of his head. 

“Mhm, sure, sure. You’re alright. Listen, I know this is tough on you and all, so why don’t you go visit your brother? When you come back, we can have one of our sparring matches, y’know, like whenever you were younger.” He grinned.

Her face seemed to light up at that, and she nodded quickly. “Sounds good! I’ll see you later, Sap. Tell Gogy I said hi, ‘kay?” Sapnap gave her a thumbs up in return. “Thanks for this by the way, you’ve helped me a lot.” Drista waved and ran out the corridor towards the exit of the castle.

♠ ♦ ♣ ♥

The doors of the castle shut with a loud crash as she ran out of them. Drista sprinted past the various houses, not thinking about where she was going. Eventually she made her way to the small town square filled with stands selling various products. Passing by a small produce stand (she remembered this one in particular was run by Callahan and Alyssa), she grabbed an apple, tossing a golden coin in the air behind her as she rushed by. She took a bite out of it as she ran. Her long blonde hair trailed in the wind behind her, making her look graceful. Her eyes went wide as a tall man with blonde hair stepped in front of her, his back turned. There was a collision, and the two fell to the ground with a slight noise of surprise from the man.  
“Shit, shit, sorry! I didn’t me-”  
Her voice hesitated as she realized who she was talking to. The man picked up his fallen hat from the ground, placing it back over his golden curls. She could see the shiny green jewel of an emerald earring peeking out from behind his hair. Drista slowly tilted her head up, slowly meeting the eyes of none other than Philza Watson.   
“Ah, no worries mate, it’s not a big deal.” He laughed, putting his hand on the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “Sorry I got in your way, you were running quite fast. Almost reminded me of a little girl I used to know when the boys were still young. In fact, she had the same hair as you… interesting.”  
Memories of her childhood spent with this family rushed back into her head. She could recall the sparring matches with Tommy and Tubbo, the games of tag when Ranboo would disappear and reappear in a whole new spot, and the times when there were enough of the smaller kids of the town to split into two and play a game of capture the flag. She could recall every single time she had sprinted into the forest, nearly losing her friends in the vast expanses of trees. Purpled had found her one time in a small stream deep in the forest, splashing around in the water, giggling as the rocks around her sparkled in the sunlight. He called over the other three boys, and they all played in the stream for a little bit until the flap of wings was heard above them, and Phil swooped in out of no where to tell them the prince was looking for Drista. Their moment away from the rest of the world had ended, and the young girl was swept off to a boarding school the very same evening. 

She shook her head, snapping herself back into the present to look up at Phil. “I’m afraid that might be me, Mr. Watson. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, huh?”

Phil’s eyes widened just slightly, and the edges of his mouth turned up in a satisfied grin. “Ah! Drista! I haven’t seen you in so long, you’ve grown so much since you were young. Well, obviously so but- it’s been a while.”  
The girl nodded, gratefully accepting the compliment as she dusted off her clothes. “Yeah, I’ve definitely changed since running around with your sons. A lot has happened since then.”  
Drista could remember that day perfectly. It was the last time she had seen any of the boys. As soon as she returned to the castle, her mother demanded she change clothes, to rid any idea that she had been fraternizing with the “common people”. There was a yelling match that ended in tears, and the slam of Drista’s door echoed through the entire castle. Sapnap, George and Dream knocked on her door not a moment later, bursting through it and instantly asking the girl what was wrong. She explained through a strained voice and tears that her mother was sending her away, to train her daughter how to become a proper young lady. Dream had gone silent. His voice raised to barely a whisper as he admitted he had offered the idea up to their mother. Drista stared at him through glassy eyes, mouth dropping open slightly. The two had discussed this idea before, the idea of her going away to please their parents. She had always been against it. Always. And he had just thrown that all away..?

“Drista? What do you think?” Phil waved a hand in front of her face, an attempt at getting her to pay attention. “Will you be there?” 

She paused. What was she agreeing to by doing this? She hadn’t been paying attention at all, being too busy caught up in her own thoughts to pay attention to the other. “Oh! Yeah, of course!” What could go wrong? Philza didn’t seem the type to intentionally mislead her. Especially considering all the history the two shared.  
“Great! I’ll see you at my house then.” He waved, walking away from the girl and taking the answers to her many questions with him. 

While she wasn’t quite sure exactly what she had agreed to, she made a mental note to stop by Phil’s house after going to meet her brother. Drista cracked her knuckles and continued on her way to the prison. 

♠ ♦ ♣ ♥

Forest green eyes stared back at forest green eyes, brother and sister daring each other to say something. As soon as the girl had made her way through the lava, Dream had gone silent, refusing to talk. “So. I finally show up after this long, and you won’t even talk to me, huh?” Her voice was laced with poison. “You screwed up the lives of everyone who lives here. You don’t give a shit about most of your friends anymore. You made a terrible king. And now you can’t even talk to your sister when she comes to visit you, huh?”

She was interrupted with a wheeze. “Oh you’re- you’re joking! Come _on_ now, Drista! Oh please, there’s no way you- you can actually think that!” Dream clutched his mask in one hand, an insane smile spread across his face. “That’s- oh my god! What a joke!” He continued to laugh, voice straining. “Tommy put you up to this, right? He told you exactly what to say to piss me off, huh?” His voice echoed off the walls of the prison cell.   
“Shut the _fuck_ up, Clay.” She seethed, teeth clenched.  
“Drop the act, Drista. We both know you don’t actually feel like that.”

“I said shut the fuck up. I know exactly what you did.”

“Oh, do you now? You mean you’ve heard _their_ sides of the story.”  
“Shut up. They wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Are you sure? You coming back after years of being gone is just… an easy way for them to trick you I did something wrong.” A pause.  
“You’re wrong. They wouldn’t lie to me.”

There was another breathy wheeze from her brother. “That’s so sweet! You actually believe that!” Dream glared at the clock upon the wall. His eyes darted back and forth, watching the pendulum swing from side to side. 

She grabbed his arm. Her nails dug into his skin and twisted him around so Dream was facing her. “ _ Clay. _ You need to be  _ quiet _ . You’re the one who was a terrible king. You’re the one who treated my friends like shit and expected me to be on your side.”

He tore his arm from her grasp. “You don’t get it, huh? They can lock me up. They can do whatever the  _ fuck _ they want! But I’m going to get out. I’m going to be king again, Drista. Because I’m a  _ god _ . I can’t die. They can’t kill me.”

This.. wasn’t right. This wasn’t her brother. She could see it in his eyes, in the way his arms were spread wide and the way he was gesturing wildly with every word. This  _ wasn’t  _ him. Drista knew this wasn’t the brother she knew and loved. Even when she had the conversation with Sapnap, she hadn’t expected to see him like.. like  _ this _ . Silently, she turned her shoulders away from him, golden blonde hair engulfed in the light from the lava. 

“Sam. I’m ready to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH this took so long to write. you can thank my best friend noah for that, considering he got me hooked on a highschool AU- all jokes aside, i procrastinated this tons, sorry about that- but it should be a pretty good chapter!!


End file.
